Change
by Azeel Rose
Summary: After a terrible nightmare, Hoshi realizes the truth about her fears and change.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own _Enterprise._ Stop asking me! I can't get you a part on theshow!

Author' Note: Hi. This fic is tad different than my others. It's a bit more serious. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Warning!!: Spoilers for "Exile", "Countdown", and "Zero Hour".

"Change"

_ Horrific images flashed through her head. She was alone, all alone, staring _

_at the __cracked ominous graves in the searing cold. She was alone, again, _

_standing against Tarquin with his powerful orb raised dangerously in her hand. _

_Suddenly cold rough hands pushed her down into a hard metallic seat. She _

_screamed out in terror, anger, and desperation as they stabbed the parasite-_

_filled device into her brain. Oh God, she wished someone would come! She was _

_on her own again as she made the ultimate and dreaded decision, her life for _

_the world's. Alone she plunged into darkness and fear. Alone she was seized _

_from the hope she would save her home._

"Aaarrrrrh!" Hoshi Sato woke screaming and thrashing in her quarters. Sweating

profusely she flung herself from the confines of her twisted covers and fled to the

refuge of her bathroom. Hugging the chilled sides of the toilet Hoshi vomited until all

of her terror and disgust had left her. Shaking, she sunk to the ground.

Hoshi had always been scared, always. She had been afraid of meeting new

people, love, her first kiss, her first time with a man, and just plain scared of change.

But that was all in the past. There was so much more now. Fear of failure, fear of

death, and her worst fear, loneliness, were added to her fear of change. Hoshi slowly

climbed to her feet, gripping the sides of her sink for support.

Oddly enough, despite her very frightening and very real concerns, Hoshi didn't

feel like it was the end of the world. She felt like she could go on and live another

day. Hoshi gazed at herself in the mirror. She was changed. She saw it in her almond

eyes. She saw it in the way she held her graceful head. It was almost as if she had

matured from the jittering youth that set off with _Enterprise_ into an enduring woman

without even noticing. It all started with listening to Captain Archer's pleads and

joining the crew of the _Enterprise_. Another epiphany! _Enterprise_ was the start of

her blossoming. _Enterprise_ was the cause of this change.

Hoshi dived into bed and snuggled deeply into the covers. But she couldn't sleep.

Her seed of a revelation had been planted and now was slowly growing and filling

her entire being. She jumped back up and slipped into her workout clothes. She must

work off this newfound energy and excitement.

As she walked through the quiet corridors, Hoshi ran the thought over and over

again in her mind. _Enterprise_ was the reason for this beautiful change in herself and

maybe for the other change as well. The change she couldn't wrap her mind around,

the one she didn't even dare to consider.

Hoshi entered the gym to find it not empty and barren as she expected, but

containing another sleepless person, Travis Mayweather. Despite their differences,

the two had instantly hit it off at the very beginning of _Enterprise's_ journey. Travis

was a boomer, used to space and its unsuspected curiosities. He was eager and

courageous. Hoshi was a pure land-lubber, overly cautious, and a total scaredy cat.

But together and through their time on _Enterprise_, they each become a more

balanced version of themselves. Travis now looked behind the thrill of adventure to

the sometimes hard truths behind space exploration and Hoshi was now more open

and courageous. But, there was another change going on between them, a very

different kind of change. There friendship was once almost sibling-like. Now it

seemed to be subtly morphing into something more. She felt light headed and

ridiculously happy with him. She couldn't wait to meet him at the mess hall or walk

with him to the bridge. She knew he felt it too. The way he looked at her with those

big caring eyes and smiled at her with every single one of his pure white teeth. But

she had been pushing her feelings, her desires, away. Another change? How could

she handle another change? However, tonight when she realized that Enterprise had

indeed changed her and changed her for the better, Hoshi realized that maybe she

didn't need to fear change anymore.

Suddenly, as if he knew that she was there, Travis shifted his gaze from the rows

and rows of dumbbells he was searching to the doorway where Hoshi stood, staring.

"Hoshi?" he asked with concern.

Hoshi ran. She ran into his dark muscular arms. She ran to change. Pressing her

head against his solid chest, she simply whispered, "I love you".

If Travis was surprised he didn't show it. He merely hugged her tightly and rested

his chin on her soft raven head and said, "I know. I love you too." Hoshi looked up

into his gentle chocolate eyes and kissed him with all her might. When they broke

apart she took his hands in hers and assured him, "I know. I know."

From that moment on Hoshi Sato was no longer afraid of change. Change was

good. From that moment on she didn't even fear being alone. She had someone. She

had a soul mate. He would be with her always and with him she could face anything,

even her fears.

Author's Note: Whoooo! (That's a sigh.) I'm done. Please, please review! I really need some feedback guys! Let it all out!


End file.
